


[PODFIC] How To Fuck Like A Porn Star

by c_doves



Series: [PODFIC] The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Law School, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn Watching, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: (podfic of returnsandreturns fic)The thing about having-really good hearing, for lack of a better term-is that Matt knows what's happened before anybody brings it to his attention. It's more than that prickling nervous feeling when people are whispering around you, it's "the blind intern-Murdock? You'll never guess what he does in his spare time" from an intern two offices over.





	[PODFIC] How To Fuck Like A Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how to fuck like a porn star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290367) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



Reader's notes: My first podfic!   
  
I have a bit of an aussie accent. I also have ASD which means (for me) that intonation does not come naturally, so I tend to bounce between a lack of expression and too much.   
  
I had 8 hours to complete this so its only semi-polished (but hey, that's something right?) I'm hoping to do the rest of the series, but only rarely have time to record so it'll be slow going. I may re-upload a more polished version but not any time soon (unless someone finds a major error of course!).

 

[podfic of] **How To Fuck Like a Porn Star**  
written by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns) for [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly)  
 

link to mp3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kePUb6JM5Ks5JD2OGesywU9gkNWg3eAX)


End file.
